1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application of finish to a traveling yarn and confinement of excess finish for take-off, especially during the separate or combined steps of spin-drawing of one or more ends of multifilament, continuous filament synthetic fiber.
2. The Prior Art
The function of a finish application device is to apply finish at an even rate to a traveling yarn so that the filaments of the yarn are evenly coated with the finish. Many different finish application devices are known, for example, a yarn-contacting roll which is partially submerged and rotating in a bath of finish (lube roll) and yarn-contacting guides or passageways to which finish is metered.
At relatively high processing speeds, on the order of 1500 to 3800 meters per minute, finish application uniformity and efficiency are lower than desired, and the higher incidence at these speeds of thrown-off finish is a housekeeping problem. The present invention has been developed to overcome these problems.
The closest prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,142 to Walker, 3,422,796 to Barber, 3,754,530 to Pierce, 3,988,086 to Marshall et al., 4,051,807 to Graf et al., 4,255,472 to Williams, Jr., and 4,255,473 to Williams, Jr.